Why?
by XXemmyXX81
Summary: What if Gwen had a crush on Duncan, not trent. this happens the day after courtney kissed duncan.
1. Into The Woods

**" **CAMPERS! IT'S ANOTHER DAY IN THE WOODS! MEET ME AT THE CAMP FIRE IN 20! MCLEAN OUT!"

--

Everybody was at the campfire and looking mad and tired.

"Camper! Remember our little night in the woods a while back?! well today you'll be spliting into 4 people, 2 people from each team to bac in the woods for another night! here are the groups!"

"Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Gwen!"

"Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette!"

"Heather, Noah, Katie, Saide!"

"I HAVE TO BE WITH NO-IT-ALL AND THE LEZBIANS!" **(AN:don't know how to spell that, lol)** heather yelled at chris.

" Yes now get into the woods and see you tommaor!" Chris said smiling his million dollar smile.

**~ Duncan/Courntey/trent/Gwen~**

"Ok we should split up into groups, group 1 finds food, group 2 finds shelter" Courtney said looking at her group.

"Yeah, me and princess, and gwen and trent"

"I think we should do duncan and me, and courtney and trent. We can learn more about each other" Gwen said smiled, trent smiled back, Courtney shrugged, duncan frowned.

"That could work, we should meet up her in about 2 hours!"

Everyone nodded.

**~Trent/Courtney~**

" So how are you and gwen, i think she really likes you"

"Yeah, i really like her too. but enough talking about out relationships, let's talk about our..er..family"

" Ok i have a twin brother named Josh" Courtney smiled "you?"

" I got a little sis, she's 11 though"

" O cool, is she nice?"

" She's annoying that's for sure" They both laughed

**~Duncan/Gwen~**

" So are you and court going out?"

" I think so, she kissed me last night"

"Oh"

~Confession Cam~

"Was she dissiopointed when i said were dating? Does she like me?" Duncan scratched the back of his head

~ End of Cofession Came~

" What do you mean oh?"

"Can i tell you a secert?"

" I guess so"

" i don't lke trent....i like someone that's more like me" Gwen looked up at duncan, who stopped dead in his tracks

Gwen got realy close to him, she put her hands on his chest and graped his shirt and kissed him, over and over.

Duncan Was in shock, he tried to pulled away, but she didn't let him

**~trent/courtney~**

"Hey did you hear that?" courtney said after hearing voices

" Yeah i think it's dunc and gwen, let's go catch up with them" Trent said running off with courney right behide him.

**~gewn/duncan~**

Duncan finally pulled away, he looked over to see a teared Courtney and Trent shanking his head in a " No" Motion

" Princess i swear this isn.."

" Duncan, just , just, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

Trent pulled courtney in a hug, and walked off with her, Duncan wanted to run after them but thing or someone held him back, Gwen.

Now duncan was pissed.


	2. Don't beleive what you see

Courtney was sitting on a log, still crying. With Trent just as confused as her.

Trent: Look, it might have been an accident.

Courtney: They were making out.

She finally stopped crying. And stood up and started to walk.

Courtney: Lets just find some food and shelter

--

After A couple of hours later they ran into Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Izzy.

Bridgette: THEY DID WHAT!?!

Geoff: Wow, Duncan and Gwen? That doesn't sound right.

Izzy and Owen were actually quit for once.

~Duncan/Gwen~

Duncan: What's wrong with you!

Gwen: What's wrong with me? First, look were totally alike! Second, You and that little prep don't work! And third, she's a slut!

That was it, Duncan snapped.

Duncan Had Gwen by her throat against a tree.

Duncan: Don't every call her a slut.

With That Duncan ran off in into the woods leaving Gwen all alone.

~Courtney~

Courtney got lost from everybody, she didn't care, and it just felt like she wanted cry over and over.

That's when Courtney fell.

Courtney: What the hell?

She couldn't get up, she twisted her ankle.

Courtney started to cry again, not from just the pain, Duncan too.

~Duncan~

Was running not even looking where he was going and tripped over something or somebody.

Duncan: Shit…

Courtney: D-Duncan?

Duncan looked over to see Courtney on the ground hands around her ankle and her face was all red from crying.

Duncan: Look let me explain what happened!

Courtney: I'm listening.

Duncan: Ok first, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I love you and I don't have feelings for Gwen. She kissed me! I tried to pull away but she didn't let me! Please princess you have to believe m-

But before he could finish, Courtney kissed him. Of course she believed him.

Courtney: I love you too.

And with that Duncan picked Courtney up and carried her off looking into her eyes.

** ( AN) next chapter will be about trent and gwen**


	3. Jalouse

~Gwen POV~

"What did that litttle bitch have that i don't!" i said thinking to myself, Wait. No. I'm acting like Heather. I've never been this . How could be so stupied! I let him down.

After minutes of thinking, it came to her. she didn't like duncan, she was jalouse. She was jalouse of Courtney. They hadn't been getting along and they still kisses before her and Trent.

Gwen: I have to find him

Guy: Find Who?

Gwen: Trent?

Trent came out of the bushes looking sad.

Gwen: Look i need to talk to y-

Trent: How could you do it! i thought we had something!

He was getting mader and mader.

Gwen started crying. She never cryed in her life. It felt good.

Trent: Oh Gwen, please don't cry! i'm sorry, it's just that i really like you and when i saw you and duncan kissing, i got confuessed.

Gwen: That's my falt. I don't like Duncan. I was just Jalouse.

Trent: Why?

Gwen: Because, there always fighting and calling each other names and they kissed, and me and you are really alike, we never fough, exsept now but still i didn't see how they could kiss befor us.

Trent Sighed

Trent: That's just thier way of romance..They both love each other very much. They've both have had a major crush on each other since day 1. and if your still jalouse about them kissing, i know how to help

Gwen: How?

Trent bent over and kissed her lightly. Gwen Felt Sparkes fly.

**( AN ) I know this is a short story and all but i'm sorry i couldn't think of anthy thing, if you come with any idea PM me! I'll be working on " 7 Minutes In Hevan Or Hell" And " The Drama Never Ends" Catch yea later! byz! Oh and i'll be changing my XXemmyxx81, just a head up!**


End file.
